


I'm Right Here

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, not a couple, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on Calum's tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I just had to write this one.

He could feel the smile slipping off his face, slowly, as he scroll through his dashboard. He felt the frown forming as he looked up to search for the brunette. His eyes scanned the room and finally rested on the boy, who was leaning against the wall, staring at him. 

Luke knew that Calum knew what he was looking at.

"I don't want to talk about it." stated Calum, looking away from the blonde haired boy to stare at the bed.

"Calum." sighed Luke.

He wanted to help. He wanted Calum to know that he was there for him. But he couldn't force him to say anything. He just had to wait patiently and hope that Calum trusts him enough. He got up from the beanbag and made his way towards his best friend. A soon as he was within reach, he pulled Calum into a bear hug, refusing to let go even though Calum tried to break free. Finally, Calum stopped struggling and hugged him back, just as tightly. No words were spoken until Luke felt something warm damping his shirt. 

He realized soon enough that Calum was crying. At once, he rubbed soothing circles on his back, whispering how it was all going o be alright and how him, the other two boys, their families and the fandom were there for him. Calum didn't say anything ; he just sobbed more. It was as if he was letting out everything after holding them in for too long. 

Luke felt his heart break a little as he heart the broken sobs coming from the tan boy. He had never seen Calum cry so much before and it hurt him more than he thought was possible. At that moment, he promised to himself that he would be there for him always.

After what felt like a long time (or too soon, if you're Luke), Calum pulled away, wiping at the tears, sniffing.

"Sorry." he muttered as he glanced at the wet patch on Luke's shirt.

"Shut up." mumbled Luke, kissing the boy on his forehead," I don't mind."

His phone started ringing just then and Luke saw that it was his mum. he kissed the other boy again on his cheeks, whispered a 'love you', and moved away to the balcony so that he could speak to his mum.

 

(And if Calum stood there, blushing, one hand on his cheeks, grinning widely, well, no one had to know that) (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to turn it into a sad one but I couldn't do it.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
